Blue beats pink? Amuto kinda!
by Nata chibi-chan
Summary: Utau is still Evil-like ,nev girl appears and towards her Ikuto feels something strange ,could it be Love? No way. When the girl meet s Amu -starts Rivaly -but about what? When girl get s Her shugo charas what will happen?


_**Jenny: i am such a bad girl ,but anyway`s here`s another Shugo chara story!**_

_**Ikuto: another one? I hope it`s atleast Amuto!**_

_**Jenny: *looks down* well it`s kinda!**_

_**Ikuto: Don`t tell me i get another fan-girl?**_

_**Jenny: She won`t be a fan-girl ,she`ll be the main charactor of this story!*smiles stupidly!***_

_**Ikuto: *facepalm* tell me again ,why am i here?**_

_**Jenny: To have fun!**_

_**Ikuto:can i go away ,please?**_

_**Jenny: c`mon just see the firls chapter! *poudy face***_

_**Ikuto: Okay fine!**_

_**Jenny: Yay ,and now Disclaimer!!**_

_**Ikuto: Jenny doesn`t own Shugo chara or any of it`s characters!**_

_**Jenny: *pats Ikuto* Good boy! So umm Enjoy my bad english and my messed up mind! :D**_

_**....................................................................................  
**_

**Chapter 1.**

_**Who the hell are you?**_

_Ikuto`s pov._

I was walking trough the park ,again. I needed to clean up all the X eggs Utau has Thrown out. Since she became more obsesed with the embryo finding i can`t get any free time ,Easter is sending me after X eggs all the time!

"Yoru ,do you hear that sound?"

"Nya ,it`s sounds like sleeping ,Nya!"

I character changed and jumped to the sound ,it was deep in the bushes ,next to the river ,the sound became louder. It couldn`t be an animal ,but why a human is sleeping in the park? Maybe some homeless people?

I looked trough the bushes ,i saw a girl ,why was she in a park ,she didn`t seem to be homeless, thought she was dressed like it was really hot outside ,she didn`t seem poor.

She was freeing ,she shaked like a leaf.

The girl had pale skin ,that was really good seen ,with her black hair, in her hair there was red ribbon too.

She had Dark blue shorts and Blue top ,she had one shoe -a red sneaker ,but were was the other one?

Maybe she was beaten up?

Who knows?

_Maybe i should take her to hospital? _I picked her up. She wasn`t as light as Amu ,she seemed older too.

"Ikuto what are you doing ,Nya?" Yoru sounded scared.

"I should take her somewhere."

"Where are you going to take her ,nya?"

"Maybe home? I don`t know"

"but Utau?"

Oh yeah she`s still mad ,and now that she has Dark Dia...?

"She won`t hurt me!"

"but the girl,Nya!"

"won`t be my problem anymore!" I jumped over the wall.

"But Ikuto!"

"Shut up ,Yoru!"

_Utau`s Pov._

_Knock ,knock, knock._

There where few knocks on the door_ ,who may that be? Maybe it`s Sanjo-san?_

I opened the door and there was my brother -my only love -Ikuto but he was carrying a girl. Why? Who was she?

"Before you start ,going crazy and all ,let me explain ,she`s maybe hurt ,i found her in the park!"

I glared at him ,thought i didn`t want to."So from now you`re gonna carry ever girl you saw in the park ,to my house!"

"utau ,c`mon!"

"Fine ,but you`ll need to stay over night!"

"utau ,please!" he plead.

I grinned. _If that`s the only way ,then let it be ,like this!_

_"_But Ikuto ,when she wake`s up ,she needs somebody to tell her what happened!"

"But i don`t know what happened to her ,Utau just do it for me.!"

He put the girl on the couch ,and went away silently ,like alway`s.

I looked at the girl ,and glared ,_first Amu Hinamori and now this?? Why can`t he love me!_  
_Maybe she has a embryo worth egg ,_i smiled_ ,should i sing it out of her ,or just use Dia to rip it out of her!?_

I laughed silently ,going upstairs after Dia!

There was a noise.

"Auch ,stupid couch,what the hell? where am i?"and a scream.

I ran downstairs ,the girl looked scared she tried to rip open the door.

"Excuse me?" i asked her ,silently.

She turned at me. she looked at me confusued. "Hoshina Utau?"

"No ,koshaa uts ,ofcourse i`m Hoshina Utau!"

"What am i doing here?"

I signed"My br-Ikuto carried you here ,cause he tought you might be injured!"

"Okay, carry on!"

"well that`s it ,well as you can see you`re fine ,so get out of my house!" I yelled at her!

"Umm okay ,but can you ummmm give me some shoes?" She looked down ,i looked at her feet ,one of them was bare.

"i`m not going to ask you ,where are your shoe , and i won`t give you one!" I pushed her out ,and snaped the door shut.

"umm that was....Nice" I could hear her mumbling ,and steps -one louder ,other silent.

_If i didn`t took her egg out ,that doesn`t mean her egg is the embryo right?_

_Ikuto`s pov. [again]_

I slept on the roof ,looking at the stars ,_i hope that utau didn`t took that girls egg!_

"Ikuto ,Ikuto? nya"

"What`s with you ,dogs are after you gain?"

"No" He shrugged "But that girl is walking down the street ,she seem`s empty ,should we help her? Nya!"

"yoru ,tell me one time ,when we helped people."

"Nya ,Amu should help her"

"Yoru ,shut up ,it`s her fault ,we found her!"

"Ikutoo!" he whined ,trying to lift me.

"Yoru ,whats with you ,you are the one that stops me ussuali ,and now you want to help someone?"

"Nya" he noded.

I I jumped down the roof ,and catched the girl ,i turned atound her ,that she would face me.

She slapped my hand off.

"Dude ,like seriously ,don`t touch me!" she looked at me her blue eye`s looked normal ,i glared at Yoru.

"Dude ,you`re like cute and all ,but why are you glaring at that fire house? " and she walked away!

"Miss ,are you okay?" I asked her ,don`t know why ,wait did i just say miss ,that`s totally not like me.

"The question is ,are you okay ,do you want to ask me out or something?"

"Nevermind!" I span around ,and put mu hands in my pocket "Yoru ,you`ll get for this" I murmured ,and jumped over the fence.

"Like ,dude what is you`re name?" she yelled.

I smiled to myself "Ikuto"

"What?" she yelled.

*anime sweatdrop"

............................................

Jenny: so what do you think Iku-chan?

Ikuto: Umm yeah ,stop thinking ,seriously ,i bet you won`t get any review`s ,seriously ,i don`t act like that at all ,Well Utau probobly act like that.

Utau: Hey!

Ikuto: well you acted like that. And the girl she`s annoying i don`t even know what`s her name!

Jenny: Iku-chan i got it you don`t like it!

Ikuto: ofcourse it`s something you think of!

Jenny: anywayz R&R


End file.
